The present invention relates to a sleeve bearing comprised of two sleeves which are mounted for relative rotation one inside the other and contact one another at outwardly projecting radial flanges. The outer sleeve consists of rubber on the side of the profile facing away from the inner sleeve and contacts the flange of the inner sleeve with a circumferential sealing lip.
A sleeve bearing of this type is known in the art. It is used, for example, in mounting steering wheels of motor vehicles. However, the wear in this bearing is considerable and can result in an impairment of driving safety.